Story's for Adoption and New Idea's!
by Lazy Hermit
Summary: Here is a list of Idea's I had planned, and my sorry for those who read my other story's. So if you need an idea for a story look no further there are 23 idea's right here so click on in and check it out.


Adoption time, (cries) I'm am sorry my fans, but I am quitting writing.... So I'm putting all my story's up for adoption. Even the sequel to Fox Trapped at Youkai Gakeun, heck if you want you can rewrite the first one. If your interested in taking one of my stories as your own just PM me.

Also down below are idea's I planned out for the future so take a look and see if there's any of them you want, just PM me about them and I'll tell you the detail's about them. I would really love to read these story's, but alas I well never get around to writing them. So plz if you interested in any of them plz, plz PM and I'll tell you some more about them!

Again I am truly sorry

Here are the story's. I'm going to tell you the pairings I was going to go with, but since I'm not writing it you can go with what ever you want. I just really, really wanted to see these pairings. (Note need to know enough about the two anime's/manga's.)

Story #1: Sora no Otoshimono + Naruto Crossover. Pairing Naruto x Ikaro's, Nymph or Harem

Tenshi: A bond formed by a chain. The chain that linked these two together. For Uzumaki Naruto the chain that connected him to an angel was the beginning of his story.

Story #2: D. Gray-Man + Rosario to Vampire Crossover. Pairing whoever never decided.

Where'd Allen Go?: When Allen is on the verge of death due to his fight with Tyki He is picked up by none other than the Chairman of Youkai Gakuen. Find out how things change when Allen finds there's more than akuma and Human's in the world.

Story #3: Pandora Hearts + Naruto Crossover. Pairing Naruto x Alice.

Naruto's Abyss: He never knew why everyone hated him, all he knew was that they called him the "Demon Brat." On Naruto's 12th birthday he is pulled into the will of the abyss. What will B-Rabbit do about this sticky situation?

Story #4: To Love-Ru + Rosario to Vampire Crossover. Pairing Rito x Moka x Lala. No Tsukune in story.

What is it With Me and Pink?: Rito transfers schools without telling Lala. All he wanted to do was get away from his alien fiance. Now he's stuck with a pink haired vampire. Only one thing could explain this 'karma.'

Story #5: Bleach + Naruto Crossover. Pairing Naruto x Rukia.

Konoha's Own Shinigami: Instead of Rukia being assigned to the town of Karakura, she is sent to Konoha. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Believe it!" Will survive the annoyance that is Uzumaki Naruto?

Story #7: Final Fantasy 7 + Naruto Crossover. Pairing Naruto x Tifa x Yuffie

Wutai Ninja in Konoha: On the verge of losing the war against Sephiroth Yuffie decides to get back up from another clan of Ninja she knows. "Come on Tifa we're almost there!"

Story #8: Final Fantasy 10 + Naruto Crossover. Pairing Naruto x whoever.

The Great Kitsune Guardian: The village of Konohagakure is on the verge of destruction. By the espers Naruto is sent to help Lady Yuna on her pilgrimage to stop sin, and Hopefully save his own village.

Story #9: Kingdom Hearts + Naruto Crossover. Pairing Naruto x Kairi ( I've never seen any story with this pairing and would really like to see it.)

Where Am I?: After Kairi is separated from Sora for a second time (ending of KHI) she wakes up with no memories. "Welcome to Konoha!"

Story #10: Hayate the Combat Butler + Rosario to Vampire Crossover. Pairing undecided.

The Vampire's Butler: On the verge of being fired Hayate is sent on a training trip to the tiger den, which is none other than Youkai Gakuen. Can he save his Butler career and pay off his debt, or will the Monster's be to much for our indebted butler?

Story #11: D. Gray-Man + Naruto Crossover. Pairing Naruto x Lenalee

The Ninja Exorcist: Right when Naruto arrives back in Konoha from his long training trip Tsunade sends him on a long term SS-class mission. What is this mission why none other than help the black order defeat the millium earl!

Story #12: Ranma1/2 + Final Fantasy 7 Crossover. Pairing Ramna x Tifa

Ranma's Real Fiance: The tendo dojo get's a rude awaking when they find out the Ginma and Sojo were lying about Ranma's and Akane's marriage. Ginma gives Ranma a map and tells him to go find his real fiance, and aide her in her battle. "Wow this girl pack's a punch!"

Story #13: Sekirei + Naruto Crossover. Pairing Naruto x Harem.

Pretty Wings: On the way back from another crappy D-rank mission of catching Tora the cat, and Sakura rejecting him, Naruto collides with a girl in a very awkward way. The Sekirei battle begins!

Story #14: Vampire Knight + Rosario to Vampire Crossover. Pairing Moka x Kaname.

Two Vampires: Moka father is sending her to attend the night class cross academy. There she meets other vampires who work for a pure blood like her.

Story #15: Naruto + Rosario to Vampire Crossover. Pairing Sai x whoever.

Human Emotions: To gain human emotions Sai is sent to Youkai Gakuen to learn how to be a normal human. (with Sai's personality I thought it would be funny with him making nicknames for Moka and the girls. This is before he get's assigned to team 7.)

Story #16: Shakugan no Shana x huge anime crossover.

The Flame Haze and her Denizen's Journey: Shana and Ryuji set out on their journey to protect the world, when all of a sudden Alastor tells them they will have to protect multiple worlds. Join Shana and Ryugi as they journey through different animeverse's!

Story #17: Dears + Naruto. Pairing Naruto x Ren.

Naruto's Dears: Naruto looked at the girl who was on top of him. How did this ever happen? "I shall service you now Master."

Story #18: Bleach + Final Fantasy 7 crossover. Pairing undecided, just wanted something unusual.

Avalanche's Backup are Shinigami?: The war against Shinra has taken a turn for the worst, by attracting a new type of monster who join forces with Shinra Co. Along with the monsters people clad in black kimono's come to back team Avalanche.

Story #19: Code Geass + Naruto Crossover. Pairing Naruto x C.C.

Naruto's Geass: At the end of the battle against Sasuke Naruto lay in a puddle of his own blood when a woman with green hair approach's him. "Do you want power?"

Story #20: Negima + Bleach. Pairing undecided.

Class 3-A in Sereitei: Team Ala Alba go through the stone henge. Only problem it's not the magical world as their destation.

Story #21: Negima + Rosario to Vampire Crossover. Pairing undecided.

Negi's New Mission: Negi and Team Ala Alba are transferred to Youkai Gakuen to protect the school against a group called Anti-Thesis.

Story #22: Wow my first non-Crossover. Naruto. Pairing Naruto x Ino maybe harem. (I'll give you the reason why I was going to go with this pairing if you PM me.) Sakura/Sasuke bashing story.

My Baby Kyuu-Chan: Naruto brings a baby to school.... "Papa is that the pink haired banshee you talk about so much?" "Yeah Kyuu-Chan look she already shrieking over Sas-Gay."

Story #23: Naruto + Blood+ Crossover. Pairing Naruto x Saya.

Chevalier Who Was a Ninja: Naruto awakes to a world that is not his own. There he runs into a monster he had never seen before and meets a girl who slays the monster. "What's your name?" "Saya..."

Again I am really sorry for not finishing my story, but hell I bet a lot of you can write my story's ten time's better than I ever could. Also if you ever need Ideas for any of these story and the ones I started on just ask me my brain is always running non-stop with Ideas that it keeps me up at night.

I would really, really love to read all of these story's. So please if you are interested in any of them PM me. I'll still be on Fanfiction reading story's, but I am quitting writing.


End file.
